Patterns
by JasamLanteLuva
Summary: They never realized that their love had a pattern, until one day, someone intervened.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've had this story written for quite a while, but I've just never posted it. I always have a fear that everyone will hate I my stories, and then I start to get that unsettled, nervous feeling that I get before I** **have a panic attack. So I always have to not post stories I'm unsure about. This was one of them, but I decided that I'd post it anyways, because I'm trying this thing where I stop second guessing myself. **

**There's a note at the end about ideas for my new story if you want to check that out at the end...**

**As always, I don't own Teen Wolf, or any of the characters. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Once is chance.

On the first day of third grade, Lydia was terrified. It was a feeling she hadn't experienced that at her old school. But she didn't want to go to private school anyone more, so she would have to learn to cope at Beacon Hills Elementary School.

Lydia obsevered the other children carefully. She noticed two dark haired boys talking in the corner of the classroom.

One of them locked eyes with her and she smiled slyly at him. Even at eight, Lydia was a heartbreaker.

Scott and Stiles had been so excited to be in the same class. They were talking quietly in the corner of their new classroom when a girl across the room caught Stiles' eye.

She was gorgeous, with luscious strawberry blonde hair, not red, strawberry blonde. When their eyes met, Stiles experienced the haunting green eyes that he knew he'd never forget.

He knew, when she smiled, that she would someday be the death of him.

Twice is coincidence.

Stiles had pined for Lydia ever since the day he first saw her. The funny thing was, that she didn't notice how much he ment to her until he started dating Malia.

For weeks, she had been ignored, because Stiles had been 'busy' with his werecoyote girlfriend.

Now she knew how he had felt, with Jackson, and then Aiden. It was horrible. The feeling in her stomach was worse than what she felt when she could feel death.

Lydia missed _her_ Stiles. She'd been an idiot to let him go, but now it was too late, and all she really wanted was for Stiles to be happy, and if Malia made him happy, she would suffer in silence so she could see him smile again, even if it wasn't for her.

It didn't help that Malia broke his heart a few months later and Lydia had to watch him be depressed all over again.

She was torn. She wanted to tell Stiles how she felt, but she also wanted to rip Malia's face off for hurting her best the end, she knew it would be best for them to stay just friends. But it felt _so_ wrong, just like holding Stiles' hand felt _so_ right.

Three times is a pattern.

After Stiles had gotten over Malia, which wasn't as hard as it should have been, he started feeling things towards Lydia. Things he thought he was over.

These feelings confused him. He loved Lydia, he always would, but he thought he wasn't _in_ love with her anymore.

Meanwhile, Lydia was still conflicted. Did she want to risk losing her best friend for what could be happiness, but could also be failure?

She wasn't even totally clear on her feelings. All she knew was that she _felt_ something for Stiles, something she had never felt before. Not with Jackson, and certainly not with Aiden.

Neither of them knew what to do, so they did nothing, silently pining, not knowing the other felt the exact same way.

But the universe threw them together again when they were both accepted into Yale, the college of Lydia's dreams.

She had wanted to attend Yale since she was six. And now, she would. She could major in whatever she wanted. Math? English? Psychology? Law? It all depended on what she decided.

Stiles on the other hand had only applied to Yale because, before she died, his mother had said she wanted him to go somewhere worth it, like Yale or Harvard. So he chose Yale to apply to, so there was a chance he may get to keep seeing Lydia.

Strangely enough, both chose to major in psychology, and for Lydia, psychology and math.

Four times is every higher being telling them to get their heads out of their asses.

For the first three years of college, Stiles and Lydia kept it platonic; walking the line between friends and something more.

But moving in together was crazy. Neither seemed to care, though. They were just two friends sharing space. Supposedly.

All of their friends saw it, and they were sick of it. Everyone but them seemed to know they were in love with each other. Even Derek saw it, and he was emotionless.

But Scott had devised a plan. He would get Stiles and Lydia together before the end of senior year of college. He would try, anyways.

**If you couldn't tell, there will be a part two. I'll post it if I get a good response to this part. If I don't I may post it anyways just because it's already written. As long as everyone doesn't hate this. **

**On a random note, has anyone ever ran into someone you were like, best friends with when you were like, six, and you felt really awkward because you remember some weird moments From when you were little?**

**So, at the top I mentioned that I had a few ideas for an actual story. So her they are:**

**1. A high school AU story (totally overused, I know) with Stiles and Lydia as best friends that are secretly in love with each other. **

**2. Another high school AU where Stiles and Lydia were friends, and then they dated and broke up. Now they can't be friends because they're still in love, but neither wants to admit it. **

**3. A story where Stiles was bitten instead of Scott, and he becomes awsome at lacrosse so Lydia dumps Jackson to date him. They get to know each other better, and Lydia starts truly falling for Stiles.**

**4. An AU story where Lydia's mom married Liam's dad, and they became step-siblings. They grow close and share secrets, about how Lydia is in love with Stiles, and that Liam likes Scott's girlfriend.**

**5. A story set about a year from the show's current time, at the start of the senior year for Lydia, Stiles, Scott, Kira, and Malia. Liam, Derek, Braeden, Parrish, Danny, and Allison(?) will also be included. **

**So which (if any) of those do you like? If you have any ideas or promts, I'll try my best to fulfill them. (It may be hard now that my school classes have started again)**

**Thanks,**

**_ JasamLanteLuva_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! **

**So, I decided I'd post this now, sorry it took so long, I've been major busy. To all of you who favorited, followed, reviewed, or even just read the first part, thank you, sincerely, thank you. **

**A note at the bottom about me starting a story!**

**I don't own Teen Wolf or it's characters...**

**As always, enjoy! (If if you have a minute a quick review would be greatly appreciated)**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Stiles," Lydia groaned.

"Yeah?" Stiles smirked at her, feigning innocence.

"You're being distracting. I have two majors. How do you expect me to focus with you acting all ridiculous?" Lydia wondered.

"Me? Ridiculous? I'm only singing about blue bananas, purple pigs, and grey grapes," Stiles laughed at Lydia's glare.

"Stiles! Don't you have any work to do?" Lydia asked.

"Nope," Stiles smiled. "All finished," he added.

"I hate you," Lydia muttered.

"Yet I love you," Stiles said.

"Go to hell," Lydia said.

"Only if you come with me," Stiles said.

"Wow. I didn't think you could get any more cheesy," Lydia giggled.

"Me either, I gues I'm just full of cheddar" Stiles said.

Lydia just smiled and shook her head, 'no'.

"Well. I'm going to shower. Finnish up, we have a plane to catch to Beacon Hills in a few hours, remember?" Stiles said.

"I know," Lydia nodded.

"So, how do we do this?" Liam asked.

"I don't know, but those two are practically already together, they just refuse to admit it," Scott said.

"Maybe they're scared," Kira said.

"Of what?" Derek asked.

"Of getting hurt," Kira said. "They probably don't want to lose their friendship, so whatever plan we come up with has to smooth that out," she noted.

"Alright, here's what I propose..." Scott said.

"Hey!" Scott and Stiles shared a hug.

"How's Connecticut?" Scot asked.

"Great, but having this midget there sure makes it better," Stiles smirked at Lydia, who glared at him.

"So, how about tomorrow night we all go out for dinner?" Kira suggested.

"Sure," Lydia smiled.

Everyone else agreed quickly.

"We've been ditched," Lydia sighed.

"Not ditched, but the others had stuff to do," Stiles said.

"I know. Liam's step-dad needed something, Kira and Scott are having dinner with her parents, and Braeden isn't feeling well so Derek is going to stay home with her" Lydia recited their friends' excuses.

"But we can still go to dinner," Stiles said.

"Yeah, I guess," Lydia shrugged.

"So, Ms. Martin, how has your day been?" Stiles wondered.

"Oh, you know, I spent some time with my best friend, and by 'some' I mean every single moment," Lydia played along.

"But you don't mind?" Stiles asked.

"Nope. My friend's great. I don't know what I'd do without him," Lydia had never been more truthful.

"I'm sure he feels the same way," Stiles said.

"I doubt it," Lydia frowned.

"What do you mean?" Stiles questioned.

"Stiles... The truth is..." Lydia didn't know what to say.

"Lyds. You can tell me anything. I'll always be here," Stiles said.

"I know," Lydia said.

"Then what is it?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles... I can't," Lydia sighed.

"Why not?" Stiles grabbed Lydia's hand across the table. "Lydia, what is it?" He asked.

"What we have is great," Lydia decided.

"Yeah," Stiles agreed.

"But I can't be friends with you anymore," Lydia said.

"What? Why?" Stiles questioned.

"Because. I can't _just_ be your friend," Lydia said.

"Please, Lyds, stop talking in circles," Stiles begged.

"Stiles," Lydia said. "I love you," she finally admitted.

"I love you too, Lyds. But what does that have to do with anything?" Stiles tried not to get his hopes up.

"No, Stiles. I _love_ you," Lydia repeated.

"As in...?" Stiles didn't finish his question.

"Yes, Stiles," Lydia said. "I am _in_ love with you," she said.

"I love you too," Stiles said.

"Let's go. We have a _long_ time to make up for. What is it, since third grade?" Lydia teased.

"Yeah," Stiles agreed.

"Kiss me," Lydia ordered, the second the door their hotel room was closed.

"Bossy," Stiles teased.

He leaned down anyways, and soon their lips met in a soft kiss. A kiss that got more heated, and lost time was quickly made up for.

There never was a fifth time they were unsure of their feelings... Unless you count the time Lydia nearly backed out of their wedding because she was scared to have her life be perfect. But that fear was crushed the second she saw Stiles standing up at the altar waiting for her with that goofy smile and his dopey eyes...

Yeah, there never was a fifth time they didn't know they were in love.

**So... That's that. I hope you enjoyed this part aswell, and uh, review?**

**As you may know, I've been thinking about writing a story, like with actual chapters and an ending... So, based on the reviews I got, the standings are**

**Idea #1- 1**

**Idea #2- 0**

**Idea #3- 3**

**Idea #4- 0**

**Idea #5- 1**

**I will be starting the story sometime in the next few days, so if you have an opinion on which I should do, please add it in the review or PM me. **

**Here are the ideas **

**1. A high school AU story (totally overused, I know) with Stiles and Lydia as best friends that are secretly in love with each other. **

**2. Another high school AU where Stiles and Lydia were friends, and then they dated and broke up. Now they can't be friends because they're still in love, but neither wants to admit it. **

**3. A story where Stiles was bitten instead of Scott, and he becomes awsome at lacrosse so Lydia dumps Jackson to date him. They get to know each other better, and Lydia starts truly falling for Stiles.**

**4. An AU story where Lydia's mom married Liam's dad, and they became step-siblings. They grow close and share secrets, about how Lydia is in love with Stiles, and that Liam likes Scott's girlfriend.**

**5. A story set about a year from the show's current time, at the start of the senior year for Lydia, Stiles, Scott, Kira, and Malia. Liam, Derek, Braeden, Parrish, Danny, Isaac, and Allison(?) will also be included. **

**So, if you have any other ideas or prompts, I'll do my best to write them.**

**Thanks, **

**_JasamLanteLuva_**


End file.
